Trepidation
by A. Windsor
Summary: Arizona's parents arrive for a visit just as she contemplates taking the next step in her relationship with Callie  and the kids . Alt!verse. Set after Can't Walk Away
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trepidation (1/?)

Authors: a_windsor and roughian (windsorian!)

Rating: PG for minor suggestiveness, and we mean minor. NC-17 eventually.

Summary: Arizona's parents arrive for a visit just as she contemplates taking the next step in her relationship with Callie (and the kids).

A/N: We're back! Sort of. Real life has been a bit of a challenge for both of us lately, but here's another installment of Alt-Verse. We love that you all have loved it so much thus far so please, please enjoy! We love hearing from you!

* * *

><p>Usually, Arizona found the warm sudsy water and mindless repetition of dish washing to be a cathartic, welcome break. Tonight, though, her mind is occupied with too many other, important things.<p>

Upstairs, telltale giggles and splashes track the progress of bath time. Tonight Callie took bath duty; she wanted time with the kids after her surgery ran over a little and she only caught the tail end of dinner. Their positions are just as likely to be flipped, with Mami on dishes and Sona on bath time. Similarly, Nanny Dana is just as likely to leave when Arizona gets to the house (gets _home_) as when Callie does.

Arizona Robbins never wanted to be a mom, but now she's a step-mom in all but name. So she never expected to be put in this position, but she's broken so many rules, her own and society's, to be with Calliope Torres that she doesn't even look back. She can't imagine her life without any of them, now, but it still scares the living crap out of her. So much could go wrong with their tiny little bodies. Every fight with Callie is the littlest bit scarier, because if this all goes to hell, she loses the love of her life _and_ those three little angels.

All those worries, though, are peripheral, constant. Right now, what's on her mind is a lease. Specifically her lease, which ends in a month, and her landlord is unhappy with her for wavering so much about whether or not she'll be renewing it.

Ever since she confessed her love for Callie and Callie begged her to stay a few months ago, her apartment has become little more than a very pricey, very well-appointed storage unit and post office box. She sleeps every night with Callie, and every so often one or more of the children, and wakes up every morning to the chaos of getting ready for work and day care. All the day care workers know her by name. She _lives_ here, but something about not having a place of her own seems like a very momentous step.

Also weighing heavy on her mind is-

"Sona, goodnight kisses!"

It's Gavin that shouts it from the top of the stairs. She can tell them apart by sound or sight now, without a thought. Like Allegra once told her, you _just do_. The three-year-old is dressed in triceratops long johns, hair still dark with water, and his bare feet are slapping against the wooden stairs as he hurries to her.

She picks him up and pulls him into a hug. He smells clean and sweet, and sometimes she feels so very overcome by how in love with these kids she is. His arms loop around her neck, and he squeezes extra tight. Arizona positions him at her hip and looks into those deep brown eyes he's acquired from his mother.

"Are you getting sleepy, little man?"

He nods and rubs his eye. "Mhmm."

"Where's your brother?" she asks.

"I beated him," Gavin grins winningly. The older brother by a handful of minutes, he's what some people call the "dominant" twin. For Arizona, though, it boils down more to Gavin being more high strung and always making everything a competition. They're competitions, though, which Gus currently couldn't care less about winning.

"I hope he's coming for his kisses too."

"Comin'," Gus calls from the stairs, making his way down them more leisurely.

"Gavin, bed!" Callie calls from upstairs.

"Okay, kiss, kiss, kiss. Mami's calling. Goodnight, buddy."

Gavin kindly allows her to smack a kiss against his cheek, then takes his hands to her face and turns her cheek so he can plant one of his own.

"'Night, Sona. Love you."

She melts as usual and gives him an extra squeeze. "I love you, too. To the moon."

"And back?" Gavin confirms as she sets him down.

"You bet. Sweet dreams."

Gavin sprints back up the stairs just as Gus gets there and lifts his arms to be picked up.

"Kisses for you, too, Gussy?"

"Yes, please," Gus says, puckering up.

Arizona grins and plants a kiss on each cheek before dropping a delicate one on his protruded lower lip.

"Goodnight, Gus. I love you."

"To the moon and back?" Gus says sleepily.

"To the moon and back."

"Me too," Gus nods, giving her a big hug that she whole-heartedly returns before she puts him back on the floor.

"Run on up to Mami, and tell your sister she's not too big for kisses."

"Nobody's too big for kisses," Gus giggles as he heads back up the stairs, readjusting the bottom of his jungle scene pajama top from where it rode up during his Sona snuggles.

When Allegra doesn't immediately hop down the stairs, Arizona figures she has a few more minutes and turns her attention back to the few waning dishes and her pressing concerns, this time specifically the phone call she got the day before.

"_Arizona, we're coming to visit."_

"_Mom, really, it's-"_

"_Barbara, we might as well be honest with her."_

"_Dad?"_

"_We want to meet her, Arizona. It's been six months since you told us about this woman, and from what we know now, you've been seeing her for over a year. It's time."_

"_Daniel, if we're going to be honest, we have to be _completely_ honest. Arizona, we want to meet Them."_

"_Mom, I-"_

"_Nonsense, Arizona. You are living in Callie's home, helping her raise her children. If you're going to be a step-mother, I want to be a step-grandmother."_

"_Barb, let's not get ahead of ourselves. No matter what the end result of your relationship with Callie, these children are exceptionally important to you, as their mother seems to be as well. I think it is instrumental that we meet them. Soon."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I know your father and I were a little shocked at first with the whole thing, honey, but you have to understand. You told us we'd never have grandchildren, and here you are, several months into a relationship with a woman with three very young children who you cannot stop talking about. If I have to hear one more story about Angus and Gavin putting their briefs on their head and being superheroes without actually getting to meet and spoil them, I am just going to give up on life right now."_

"_Barbara, don't be dramatic."_

"_Really, Mom."_

"_I want my grandbabies. I want to kiss those boys' sweet cheeks. I want to talk to that brilliant little girl. And I want to meet the woman that has my daughter so smitten she's driving carpool and reading bedtime stories."_

"_Okay, Mom. Look, no promises. But I'll talk to Callie and we'll look at our schedules." _

But their schedules, and Arizona's nerves, have kept that conversation from happening yet. She's still figuring out how this whole thing is going to work.

"Hey, Sona."

Allegra is perfectly capable of saying her name (and come to think of it, the boys probably are now too), but she's started using the twins' affectionate nickname more and more often.

"Hey, big girl. Headed to bed?"

"Mami says I have to."

"You do," Arizona confirms for the six-year-old. "Don't you want to be well-rested for Ella's party tomorrow?"

Allegra shrugs and throws her arms around Arizona's middle, tilting her head up. Arizona drops a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Legs," Arizona says, using Callie's nickname for the girl. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Love you, too," Allegra grins sleepily. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

It's an old habit, from when every third or fourth morning Arizona would be back at her own apartment, but Allegra has yet to break it.

"You bet. I plan on eating all your Cheerios."

Allegra laughs and gives her another hug around her hips, which Arizona happily returns.

"Allegra! Come on."

"Coming, Mami!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, seriously? I'm so jealous," Addison huffs.<p>

"What?" Callie asks, eyes too busy trying to find two particularly blond tornadoes spinning around the children's gym.

"Mine can barely sit in a staff meeting together without coming to blows, and yours are over there drinking beer and talking about..." Addison gestures over to another table, where Arizona and Owen are tipping back beer bottles and laughing about something, Allegra close by. "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Well what do they have in common?"

They both pause to consider that, and Addison gives Callie a once over and a raised eye brow.

"Oh god, I hope not," Callie shudders, clearly creeped out at the insinuation about Arizona's and Owen's commonality. "They're honestly probably just swapping military stories. Arizona was a Marine brat."

Addison barks out a laugh. "God, Cal. You really do have a type."

Callie blushes. "Let's not worry about that." Her eyes find Mark Sloan playing with Ella in the ball pit. "What difference a year makes, huh? I hear Derek is still hot and heavy with Webber."

Addison makes a face. "I really don't know what he sees in her."

"Mami, Mami."

Gus is there at her side, which makes her immediately search for Gavin. She finds him clambering up between his dad and his Sona, and gives a little wave as Arizona turns and meets her gaze.

"Mami, can I shows you somethin'?"

"Of course, Gus-monkey," she smiles, saying her goodbyes to Addison and letting Gus pretend to pull her to her feet, with much effort.

"Ove' here," he says, hand firmly in hers as he leads her to the other side of the rubber matted play area. "Look!"

He points, eyes wide.

"Did you find monkey bars?" she grins, picking him up onto her hip.

"I did!" he laughs, delighted.

"Of course you did, baby," Callie laughs along with him. "Do you want to try them?"

Gus nods vigorously, and they spend the next ten minutes conquering that play set to the best of their ability. Angus makes it there and back several times with the help of his mommy, and halfway there once all on his own, until he starts slipping and, rubber mats or not, Mami intervenes to catch him.

Then he leads her on another expedition, finding a patch of fake rocks he decides are perfect for their little hideaway and settling them down among them, Mami leaning against a faux-boulder and Gus in her lap. He chatters away about trucks or rocks or something, hand reaching for her wrist to happily play with the bracelets there.

Their little place _is _tucked away, kids running wild around them, and they're all alone until two very familiar faces find them.

"Aha, Gavin, you're right. They are hiding from us," Arizona says as the pair comes to a stop in front of them. Their fingers are tangled together as Gavin leads her along, but each puts their free hand onto their hip and gives a little harrumph. It might be the most adorable thing Callie has ever seen.

"Not nice," Gavin complains, pulling Arizona forward again, into the fake rock formation.

"I'm sorry, Gavs. We didn't mean to hide from you," Callie assures her son as he stops again beside mother and brother and points meaningfully to a nice spot right beside Mami.

"Use your words, dude," Arizona says, raising an eyebrow and waiting expectantly. Callie never expected watching someone else mother her children would make her so _melty_.

"Please sit, Sona."

"Oof, okay," Arizona sighs. "But Mami's gonna have to help me up. I don't know if I can do it alone."

"I don't know about that," Callie teases. "I know you're very flexible."

This earns Callie the raised eyebrow she earlier leveled at Gavin and a hushed "Behave."

Reunited, the boys converse in twin-speak and half-sentences, occasionally nudging one of the women to let them know they're talking to them now. That leaves Callie and Arizona to enjoy being snuggled up next to each other, a little one each in their laps, arms and knees pressed warmly together, passing smiles and jokes of their own over the boys's heads.

"Well, hello."

"Hi, Daddy," the boys chorus before returning to their conversation.

Callie and Arizona look up to find an amused Owen looking down at them, Allegra on his back.

"We're hiding," Callie tells him easily.

"I see that. Hey, I know it's almost n-a-p time for the boys, so do you think it would be okay if I took Allegra to a m-o-v-i-e?"

"Mov-" Allegra starts.

"Don't you dare," her parents snap in unison, knowing the word will spark a meltdown.

"But good spelling, girly," Arizona praises, hand warmly atop Gavin's head. Allegra beams back at her.

Callie grins and looks to Arizona for confirmation that they have no more plans for the night. Arizona nods and shrugs.

"Yeah, go, have fun," Callie shoos them. "You can get dinner too if you're home before b-e-d."

Owen smiles widely, and Allegra claps her hands.

"Thanks. We're gonna head out now, unless you two need help..."

"No, thank you, Hunt, we are not _that_ old," Arizona complains, and Hunt chuckles.

Allegra gives kisses all around, and the boys give distracted kisses to their dad and sister before they head off. A few more minutes of idle chatter later, the boys are yawning and bickering, a sure sign of n-a-p time.

"Okay, we should get home. Let's go say bye to the birthday girl."

They somehow get themselves to their feet, shaking out the soreness from forgiving but not comfortable floor, and the sleep boys immediately turn around and hold up their arms so the women will hold them.

"Once we get them back," Arizona starts, a little tense suddenly. "I've got a couple things we should talk about away from little ears."

Callie gives her a curious gaze, but Arizona adds nothing further, and they're soon distracted by wrestling two increasingly grumpy children into the car.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trepidation (2/?)

Authors: a_windsor androughian (windsorian!)

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: Arizona's parents arrive for a visit just as she contemplates taking the next step in her relationship with Callie (and the kids).

A/N: So glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! We decided to be EXTRA speedy with chapter 2. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nap time is tempting for Arizona. By the time they get back to the house (back home), the twins' grumpiness has moved on to sleepy sweetness, and the idea of curling up with them as they ask is much more pleasant than having conversations with potentially life changing consequences.<p>

Arizona chides herself. Not life changing; she lives here, officially or otherwise, and it was Callie who begged her to stay. And her parents... Well, that can't go any worse than the visit from Callie's went. Better, she's guessing. Not that that is saying much.

She kisses the sleeping boys after tucking them in and carefully cracks the door behind her.

Arizona is greeted in the upstairs hallway by wonderfully familiar arms around her middle, pulling her close from behind. Arizona laughs softly despite her worries and reaches to steady herself on the banister of the nearby stairs.

"The babies are asleep," Callie murmurs hotly in her ear, kisses warm against her skin, arms tight around her waist.

Arizona knows they have serious things to discuss, but feeling her Calliope's breasts pressed against her back, her intentions more than obvious, is making her a little deliciously dizzy.

"Mm, Calliope," she breathes.

"We have, what, an hour, these days?" Callie asks, cheek brushing sweetly against Arizona's neck.

"Maybe," Arizona squeaks as Callie's hands start to wander. "If we're lucky."

"I can be quick."

"Mm, that's what all the girls wanna hear," Arizona laughs, deciding the harder conversation can wait for later. She shifts in Callie's arms, turning to face her and giving her a gentle shove towards the wall, grinning as Callie's back makes contact and eyes widen playfully.

Callie reaches out and tugs Arizona towards her, lips immediately seeking hers. Arizona's hands tangle in Callie's long, dark hair, and she miles into the kiss.

"We have to go to the bedroom," she pants. "I'm not almost getting caught. Again."

Callie laughs and kisses her cheek, pulling her down the hall.

"We wouldn't have that problem if you could be a little _quieter_."

Arizona huffs as Callie gently closes their bedroom door.

"I can be quiet."

"Mhmm. Prove it."

Grinning lasciviously, the blonde peels her t-shirt over her head, enjoying the way the exposure of skin entices Callie, whose hands are on her in a matter of seconds.

Callie enjoys the smallness of this woman, how she feels under her hands. Arizona Robbins, tough as nails, sharp as a tack, is fragile underneath her fingertips. Her girl, with the sharp juts of her hipbones, the tautness of her abdomen. Callie wonders how it took this long to realize how undeniably attractive the female form is. Particularly this one.

Knowing full well that Callie would be content taking her right here, Arizona disentangles from the embrace, tugging her wonderfully lascivious girlfriend into the bedroom. Arizona moans as Callie pushes her into the door, hooking a hand behind her knee. There's a passion in Callie that she's never had with another woman; the way she handles her. Hungrily but with an inexplicably dichotomous delicacy. In short: it's intoxicating.

Callie drops to her knees and presses open-mouthed kisses to the area just above the fly of Arizona's jeans, eliciting a gasp from the woman struggling to stand. Arizona's fingers wind in loose waves, tugging Callie closer. The sound of her zipper being pulled down barely registers with Arizona until she feels her jeans pooling at her feet and the gentle scratch of Callie's nails as she slides those cotton boy shorts down and off of her.

They'd promised quick, and quick this would be. Especially as Callie parts Arizona's knees and settles between them. They'd been in this position countless times, a favorite at the hospital for quickies in the on-call rooms. So this was no different. And at the feeling of Callie's tongue seeking out the source of so much arousal, truly testing Arizona's prior commitment to quietness.

Fingers tightened in dark locks, tugging that mouth closer as Arizona bit back a moan, head tipping back against the door. Callie's tongue slides upward, flicking against Arizona's clit rapidly enough to take the breath from her lungs. Her body tenses when she feels Callie's lips wrap around that sensitized bundle of nerves, sucking expertly there. Arizona's breath leaves her again in a flutter.

Callie can't take the sight in front of her and hastily undoes her jeans, her own hands sliding underneath the already-soaked fabric of her underwear. Sure, she could be patient and wait for her turn but there's something so sexy about Arizona fighting back moans as she flicks her tongue against her clit. Arizona feels Callie's moan against her and chances a glance downward, noticing the sight, spurring a groan that she can't bite back.

"I'll stop," Callie warns as her mouth starts to pull away.

"D-don't," Arizona pleads. "I want to come with you."

Callie's fingers speed up, rubbing her own clit as best she can despite the wetness there making friction damn near impossible. She listens to Arizona sigh through her nose, sharp, quiet gasps penetrating the air. She's close, and so is Arizona. Callie can tell by the fingers tightening in her hair, the whispers of her name, the way Arizona's back arches off of the door and settles back down with a slightly audible tremble of the door in its jamb.

"Cal-Calliope," Arizona whispers again. "I can't... I have to."

"Come," Callie manages before her mouth is back to work.

Arizona gasps one more time before she does just that, listening as Callie quietly reaches her peak as well. How she wishes she was the one sinking her fingers inside of her irresistible girlfriend, but this is pretty great as well, especially knowing that Callie can get off to this display.

When they finished, Callie sat back on her haunches, grinning.

"Quiet enough for you?"

"Mm, too quiet."

"There's no pleasing you," Arizona teased.

"Au contraire," Callie winks as she stands, wrapping Arizona in her arms as she nuzzles into her neck.

"French and Spanish? You're going to kill me," Arizona says as she smiles against Callie's neck.

* * *

><p>Arizona slips from the bed, grabbing a discarded t-shirt from the night before (hers or Callie's, she barely notices) and slipping it over her head as she pads to the door. The twins, when they wake, rarely leave the other asleep, so there is almost always a few tell-tale signs of chatter when they wake. She gives a listen and finds it blissfully quiet.<p>

"I think we're still good," Arizona whispers as she comes back to bed.

Callie grins lazily at her. There's something beautiful about quiet Saturday afternoons.

"You said you needed to talk," Callie suggest, pressing a kiss into Arizona's hair as she snuggles back into bed with her. She's a bit nervous, given the seriousness of Arizona's tone earlier, but she's also a little too blissed out to worry too much.

The worry seeps back into Arizona's fuzzy brain, though, and she rolls onto her side to face Calliope. Callie's fingers immediately find the hem of the shirt where it hits her thigh, tracing along the edge high on her leg. Still a little sensitive, Arizona hisses a little at the contact but remains as focused as possible.

"Two things."

"Mhm," Callie nods, innocently meeting her gaze as her fingers continue their exploration.

"One: my lease is up soon, and we have to decide what to do about that."

Callie's gaze reveals nothing, but her fingers slow just the tiniest bit in their ascent.

"Two?"

Arizona lets it all out in one breath: "My-parents-are-coming-to-visit."

Callie's hand freezes and retracts.

"The Colonel?"

Arizona nods, tabling the lease discussion for a few more days. Her landlord can just keep bitching.

"Coming to visit you? Or coming to visit _us_?"

"Is there a difference?"

The truth pops out of Arizona, and even though the reality of that statement still makes her beyond nervous, it is so very true. She might drag her feet here and there, but this feels so very _inevitable_.

Callie bites her lip and gets that fine sparkle in her eye she gets when she's a little misty.

"So your parents are coming."

Arizona nods again.

"What do they know?"

"Everything," Arizona swears. "My mother is going to _die_ she wants to meet the kids so badly."

Callie laughs, replacing her hand on Arizona's leg, rubbing softly at the back of her thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's always really wanted grandkids," Arizona says tentatively.

"Oh, that's right," Callie beams. "They're going to be so spoiled. What do you think they'll want to be called? We should Skype so they'll start to get to know each other. They'll be okay in the guest bedroom, right?"

Arizona feels dizzy all over again.

"Whoa. Wait. They can get a hotel."

"No way. They're family," Callie laughs again, using the hand hooked behind Arizona's leg to pull her closer and then roll her on top of her.

Catching herself on her hands, Arizona stares down into Callie's smiling eyes, feeling a lot panicked and a lot in love. Callie's hands are immediately on her ass and her eyes' shine is replaced with a darker lust. Callie reaches up to kiss her, and Arizona whimpers into her mouth.

"Mami! Maa-mee."

"Sona!"

The voices are faint, definitely down in their room, but the women still freeze and break away.

"I'll get 'em," Arizona sighs, climbing out of bed.

"Don't forget pants, Sona."

"Once! That was one time!"

* * *

><p>Barbara Robbins is practically buzzing with excitement as they touch down at Sea-Tac. Daniel beside her is rolling his eyes at her bouncy-ness, wrangling their carry-ons over his shoulder. When they spoke to Arizona before taking off, she indicated that she'd come alone, since she didn't want to disturb the twins from daycare or Allegra from kindergarten or Callie from work, and Barbara was disappointed but understanding. Arizona's welcoming text, however, said "we" would be waiting in baggage claim. Barbara can't wait to see who "we" are.<p>

Weaving through the people, she finally spots them, and she might cry right then and there. Her daughter is there, waving, and on her hip is one tiny, blond toddler, his head resting sleepily on her shoulder, his hand playing with the dangling necklace around her neck. Arizona catches her parents' eye, and then turns her attention back to the boy, hand on his head as she whispers in his ear, kisses his forehead, and then points in the direction of Barbara and Daniel. The boy's bleary gaze moves towards them and he gives a little wave. Barbara freezes and grabs her husband's arm.

"Oh, Daniel. Look at them!"

The dear Colonel, who has been a bit grumpy from the long flights and his remaining misgivings about the relationship Arizona has found herself in, sighs and looks in the direction of Barbara's excited fawning.

"Kinda looks like a natural," Daniel admits begrudgingly, a smile crossing his face.

Barbara feels like she teleports to her daughter's side, Daniel struggling to keep up.

"Hi, Mom," Arizona smiles softly. "Gussy, this is my mommy and daddy. Do you remember them? We talked to them on the computer last night. Mom, Dad, this is Angus."

"Hi," Gus says softly, tiny monkey tucked under his arm.

"Hello, son," Daniel greets gently. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hello, Gussy," Barbara breathes, already teary, reaching forward to gently squeeze his little hand. "Oh, Arizona, he's..."

"A little quiet today," Arizona says. "Unfortunately, he seems to have gotten sick so I had to grab him from daycare. I hope you don't mind if we go straight to the house?"

"Arizona, we really would be fine getting a hotel room," Daniel tries once more.

"No, no. Calliope insisted, and we don't fight Mami on these things, do we, Gus?"

Only vaguely aware of what's going on, the three-year-old shakes his head negatively.

"Exactly."

"But Arizona, _you_ don't even live there," Daniel notes.

"Sona lives wit' us," Gus speaks up, confused. "S'eeps in Mami's room. Lots of snuggles."

Daniel gives his daughter a questioning look, and Arizona blushes.

"I still have my own place. I just... don't really spend a lot of time there."

"Mhmm. Now, Angus, my boy, where did Arizona park the car?"

* * *

><p>The inner wall of Callie's locker has always been full of pictures. As an intern and resident, they were pictures of her parents and sister and college friends. Later, they were Owen in full uniform, wedding pictures and ultrasounds. Then, perfect family portraits and snapshots of the kids.<p>

Owen's still on the picture wall. Some people might think that's a little weird, but he's still the father of her children, still the man she spent several years of her life with. It's just a little photo, tucked in the lower corner, a recent one of him with his arms full of the love they made together: they did so many things wrong, but the kids? They're the perfect right.

The kids still dominate the rest of the pictures, but among them, mingled with them, Arizona Robbins has slowly been asserting her now prominent place in Callie's life.

They're candids of Arizona in a cake food fight with Allegra on the girl's last birthday and of Arizona with both boys snuggled in her lap at Allegra's t-ball game, all wearing matching Mariners hats and super magic smiles. And one, a snapshot stolen by a nurse at some birthday party or other, of Arizona giving her _that look_, the one Callie is positive she saves only for her, open and adoring, the look Callie always remembers when she feels like Arizona is tensing with fear and preparing to run.

Much like right now.

"Hey, how's Gus doing?"

Callie startles at the sudden question from her ex-husband. She looks back over her shoulder and sees Owen stripping off his scrub top and reaching for a button up. The shirt hangs in a dry cleaning bag, but it's a different cleaner than the one where she always dropped off their stuff. Sometimes, the "divorced but still working in the same hospital" thing is just as awkward as one would imagine.

"He's okay. Arizona texted me an hour ago, said his fever broke and her mom was making him soup."

"Her parents are here?" Owen questions, fumbling with his tie.

"The Colonel and Mrs. Robbins," Callie sighs and stands, batting his hands away and seeing to the knot.

"How's that going?" he asks, fidgeting just like the boys do under her attention.

"They just got here this afternoon. I haven't met them yet," she admits, tightening the silk around his neck.

"Good luck. I hope it goes better than when your parents came," he grins his thanks and pulls away.

"I'm not sure why _you_ are complaining about that," Callie huffs, returning her attention to throwing her stuff into her purse, pausing to smooth one of the pictures that was bent in the shuffle. Her thumb lingers against Arizona's smiling face.

"Your father threw me into a wall, Cal. Even though _you_ are the one that had an affair."

"And I apologized for that and thanked you for not hitting back."

"You should thank my therapist. How did Robbins avoid the wall, anyway?"

"She was holding Gav the whole time."

Owen chuckles. "Smart lady."

"Anyway, I should go face the firing squad. And hope that the Colonel doesn't throw me against a wall. If you call Arizona, you can talk to Gus."

"I think I will. Good luck meeting the in-laws."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trepidation (3/?)

Authors: a_windsor androughian (windsorian!)

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: Arizona's parents arrive for a visit just as she contemplates taking the next step in her relationship with Callie (and the kids).

A/N: As always, you all rock. Between your kick-ass comments and your patience, well, there aren't enough hugs to be doled out. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Soooona. Sona, are you home?"<p>

"Hey, baby girl. Where'd you put your mom?"

Allegra comes slipping and sliding into the living room.

"In the car, silly. Oh." The girl finally sees the two strangers sitting on the couch, her little brother settled in between the two old people, showing off some of his plastic animal figurines. She demurs softly: "Hi."

Allegra automatically clings to Arizona's side, looking at the strangers through her lashes.

"Mom, Dad, this is Allegra. Allegra, this is my mommy and daddy."

Barbara and Daniel gently say their hellos, careful not to scare the girl, although Barbara is just beaming at this pretty little girl, with her pretty little curls.

"Gussy! Gussy, I'm home!"

"And there he is," Arizona grins, laughing nervously. "Number three."

Gavin comes running into the living room in search of his twin brother, then looks at the two new faces.

"Gussy, who are t'ese gray people?"

"Sona's mommy and Sona's daddy. He's a soldier."

"Cool! Like Daddy?"

Gus nods, and Daniel laughs.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin," the Colonel extends his hand. Gavin, never one to meet a stranger, strides over with all of his three-year-old confidence and takes the hand.

"Hi. Got any medals? Daddy's got medals."

"I've got some medals," Daniel chuckles. "But they're all at home."

"Oh," Gavin frowns momentarily. He spins around to the kitchen and says: "Mami, Sona's Mommy and Sona's Daddy are here."

Arizona looks over her shoulder, reassuring hand still at Allegra's waist, and sees Callie standing nervously, hands twisting in that way she has. Her heart goes out to her, wishing there was a better way to ease this meeting.

"I see that," Callie manages with a smile. "Hello."

Barbara makes a sound that resembles something of a coo as she approaches Callie, immediately drawing her in for a hug. The gesture is meant to be one of soothing welcome but it just digs at Callie, making her feel somewhat guilty, and she's not even totally sure why.

Oh, that's why: the stoic glance from Arizona's father as he gently maneuveres between the twins to join his wife. He extends a hand, which Callie meets. She is simultaneously aware that this is the most firm handshake she's ever experienced.

"Colonel and Mrs. Robbins, it's so very nice to finally meet you," Callie manages, with just enough politeness and sweetness to mask the tremble in her voice.

"Oh, dear, same here," Barbara smiles as she steps back to give Arizona an approving smile.

The Colonel is not so easily swayed and regards the politeness with a brief nod. His skepticism is not lost on anyone else in the room over age five as they all stand in somewhat uncomfortable silence. The disquiet is quickly broken by Allegra's gentle tug on the end of Arizona's blouse:

"Can we have dinner now?"

* * *

><p>Callie washes the last pan, scouring it like it's going to be white-glove tested afterward. Arizona and Barbara are upstairs wrangling the kids from bath to bedtime while the Colonel smokes a cigar on her back deck and takes a few calls. She hopes that he takes enough time out there, and there isn't that uncomfortable moment of interaction.<p>

She knows it's coming but it doesn't make it any easier. And when she hears the telling slide of the door to the deck and its click back into place, she takes a deep breath. Her palms would be sweating if they weren't immersed in water, and the hammering in her heart coupled with the wooziness in her stomach makes her feel like she's going to throw up every last bite of that chicken picatta she made for dinner.

"Ah, Calliope."

His voice is soft and even, and Callie can smell the faintness of the cigars on his clothing.

"Colonel, sir," she says quickly, wrenching off the taps as she spins around to face him.

"That was a lovely meal, thank you," he smiles with a gentle pat to his stomach. "I trust your brood is in bed for the evening?"

"Well, hopefully. I heard the last stampede a few minutes ago. I'm sure it's story time right now, and Barbara probably doesn't know to cut Gavin off, yet... Come to think of it, maybe I should go intervene."

"Well my daughter is also up there, and I trust she's had enough experience with putting the children to bed to supervise. They certainly seem to have taken a shine to her."

Callie's heart is in her throat.

"Oh, yes. My kids love Arizona."

"They never question why she is here and not their father?"

"Of course they do, but they're slowly understanding," Callie falters for a second as she picks at the fray of the dish towel. "They still see their father all the time and it's... It's not an easy subject to broach casually."

"Naturally, so I'm sure you understand my trepidation."

Callie takes a deep breath, leaning back against the sink as she watches the Colonel, who never breaks his gaze. He's an intimidating man, to say the least. And all the giggled tales of his good-natured stern-ness could never have prepared her for this.

"Of course I understand."

"I have seen Arizona with a few different women, but only two of them were quite serious. Joanne hurt Arizona more than I thought was possible for another to hurt. And I believe it chipped away at my daughter, robbed her of something that is irreparable. And then there was Margaret. Because Arizona was so fragile, she couldn't let Margaret in. And then there were flings, and things she'd tell her mother in the hopes that I would never find out. But I did. So naturally, when she comes to us to explain that she's practically parenting another woman's children and that the whole ordeal came to be out of an illicit affair-"

"Sir, I understand your hesitation, I-" Callie tries, but watches as The Colonel raises a hand.

"No, you don't and will never understand my perspective. I applaud your efforts, Dr. Torres, but it is impossible."

Callie swallows the lump forming in her throat, but gives a silent promise to herself that she will not cry in front of this man.

"I know I can't ease your fears. I know that this is completely unconventional- I know. But I love your daughter, and I know it's hard to take, and believe me she has been through a lot, but I love her. So much. More than I ever thought was possible."

"I worry she's simply a stand-in for your ex-husband," the Colonel continues, not missing a beat. It's like he's had these questions prepped in the arsenal for days.

"She's not a stand in for Owen, my ex husband," Callie says strongly. "She's here, and she loves these kids more than anything. And her being here, reading my kids a bedtime story, remembering what their favorites are, cuddling them when they're sick, helping them with projects? It's not her being their step-mom; it's her being her. Knowing they're part of me, and accepting that. I hope I can someday reflect how much love that actually is. I don't know if I'll ever be able to, but I'll spend as long as it takes, trying."

The Colonel nods, unconvinced, as if he's heard this before. Fleetingly, Callie wonders if he's grilled each woman Arizona's brought home in a semi-serious manner. Knowing she's most likely the exception to every rule makes the panic spread through her chest, closing in on her like a vice. When she tries speaking again, it's choked.

"I've bombarded you, which Barbara made me swear I would not do. Maybe it's best if we both head to bed and approach this again in the morning."

Callie knows she won't sleep a wink tonight, but tries her best to appease Arizona's father. "That might be best."

The Colonel gestures. "After you."

Callie fears walking will make her fall, but she keeps her head high as she heads out of the kitchen, turning off the light in the meantime. She leads Daniel up the stairs in silence, listening as the unmistakable sound of her shower springs to life.

"Your bedroom is at the end of the hall and to the left. I think Barbara is in there already. Good night, Colonel Robbins."

"Good night, Calliope."

* * *

><p>Arizona finds Callie's shower to be her solace after crazy, busy days. This one is no different. With her parents sleeping a few rooms away, the kids snoring contentedly in their beds, and Calliope cleaning up and undoubtedly over-preparing for tomorrow, she cashes in on the solitude.<p>

It went better than she could have fathomed, though, and her mother's warm reception paired with her father's loving reticence made sense and didn't send her into the throes of panic.

She works the shampoo into her hair, rinses and reaches for the conditioner. Callie, a woman of great style and upkeep, has the best of the best. And it is intoxicating to Arizona, knowing she smelled like her some days. She works her body wash into her loofah and scrubs away the day's tension. She can't wait to crawl in next to Calliope and hopefully wake up to the Colonel's ham and eggs tomorrow morning.

The door opens, and Arizona peeled the curtain back enough to peer out into the bathroom. Callie stood, in her bath robe, smiling at Arizona.

"Am I keeping you up?" Arizona asks since the bathroom was en suite.

"No, I was cleaning up, but I was hoping I could join you," Callie says softly as she undoes the belt to her robe, letting it slip off her shoulders.

Arizona laughs nervously, eyes raking over that beautiful body. "The water's nice."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing."

Callie steps into the shower, arms immediately wrapping around Arizona as she pulls her in for a kiss.

That warm body feels so good against hers. Slick with water, making it so much easier to coast along gorgeous curves.

"Mm, Calliope," Arizona whispers.

Callie responds with a hum of approval. Her lips work at Arizona's neck as the blonde shudders despite the steamy temperature.

"What about my parents?" Arizona wonders fleetingly as Callie palms her breast.

"You'll just have to be quiet, again," Callie teases as her hand skates along Arizona's inner thigh.

Arizona groans, letting Callie push her up against the wall as she continues with her dancing digits.

"Just touch me, please."

Callie presses more kisses against Arizona's throat, teeth scraping gingerly. She doesn't want to have to explain hickies to her girlfriend's parents, because she likes to keep the complication simply at: why yes, I was married to a man.

Arizona's hands grip at Callie's hips, pulling her body closer. The brunette responds with a groan, her fingers moving to tease Arizona's clit, before slipping down to the source of her arousal and teasingly dipping a fingertip inside.

Arizona is wet; so so wet and Callie has to pant that into her ear as her fingers continue their motion. The blonde's hips buck as she grabs Callie by the back of her neck, keeping her panting right against her ear. She sounds so good there, telling Arizona everything she already knows about just how turned on by this woman she is.

"Please," Arizona whispers. "I want you inside."

Callie feels a wave of dizziness sweep over her as she brings two fingers up to rub at Arizona's clit. She loves making her wait. The reward is usually that much better.

"Calliope," Arizona says urgently. "Oh, God, I need you."

The water's hot but Callie shivers at the words as she slips her fingers inside of Arizona, feeling ample wetness of a different kind. "Here?"

Arizona whimpers again before her head tips back in a moan. Callie's got her down to a science as she pushes her fingers to the hilt, pulling them back and sliding them so deep inside that Arizona can't help the moan that flies free.

"No," Callie says sternly as she cups a hand over Arizona's mouth. "you have to be quiet."

Arizona groans again. Callie's hand against her mouth only turning her on more. The urgency in those fingers is not helping matters either.

Callie shivers, listening to the muffled sounds behind her hand. All she really wants is to hear her: Arizona's sounds in her ears, coaxing her on. The vocality of women alone is better than anything and makes these times so much more fulfilling. Particularly the vocality of this woman.

With fingers deep inside, Callie is acutely aware of how close Arizona is. The blonde claws at Callie's back, somewhat fruitlessly in the friction-stealing water. Callie's fingers continue their thrusting, never tiring of the feeling of Arizona so vulnerable; so hers.

Arizona's gasping behind Callie's hand, eyes closing tight as she focuses all her energy on not screaming loud enough to wake up her parents, or Callie's children for that matter. With one more brush of Callie's thumb against her clit paired with those fingers curling deep inside of her, Arizona lets go. She's learned over the past months how to be quiet, and right now is no different. Even if all she wants to do is praise Callie for making her feel so damn good.

Callie's grin is smug as she drops her hand from Arizona's mouth, enjoying the playful smile she receives afterward. "I'm so proud of you, two for two."

"I don't think you ever want to experience the Colonel after you've woken him up because of what you're doing to-"

"I get it," Callie holds up a hand, laughing nervously.

Arizona loops her arms around Callie's shoulders as she tugs her closer. Her grin dazzles as she presses a kiss to Callie's lips. "I want you in bed."

"That can be arranged," Callie wags her eyebrows playfully, eliciting a small shove from Arizona.

"Come on, out. The water's gonna get cold soon."

The pair make it out of the bathroom, wrapping in towels and beelining for the bedroom. Callie dives underneath her sheets, enjoying the way the cool Egyptian cotton feels on her heated skin. Arizona's there in a matter of seconds, hands roaming over Callie's abdomen, across her hips. She wastes no time in slipping her fingers between Callie's legs, feeling wet heat against her fingertips. With one hand, she pushes back the sheets and duvet, moving down the bed so that her positioning is better for what she really wants to do.

Which is replace her fingers with her tongue.

Callie fears briefly that she won't be able to keep quiet, especially as Arizona's tongue slides just the slightest bit inside of her before retreating and flicking against her clit. A hand bunches in damp, blonde locks, holding Arizona to the spot. She has to grab a pillow, bring it to her mouth so that she can mask the cries of just how good this feels.

Arizona's fingers join in, pushing inside of Callie along with the pointed strokes from her tongue. She knows this is going to be a quick ordeal but that doesn't stop her from trying to drag it out. Slowing down her tongue, her fingers until Callie's whimpering audibly (albeit muffedly) into her pillow.

"Please," Callie rasps as Arizona speeds up again.

Arizona's on sensory overload. There's so much to take in. Between Callie's gorgeous thighs, her arched back, that intoxicating taste... Arizona has trouble focusing on one thing and one thing only.

"Arizona," Callie says urgently. "I want you up here. I want to do this to you, too."

Arizona nearly faints. That avenue of their sexual relationship is certainly new, but something the blonde will never complain about. Doing as she's told, Arizona settles her knees on either side of Callie's head as she bends forward, adjusting so that they can get the most out of this mutually beneficial position.

Callie's tongue snakes forward, tasting Arizona, who's just so, so wet. She's not sure if it's a continuation from their shower or from this encounter, but either way she loves it, and loves knowing that she's part of it. As hard as it is to keep a steady rhythm going, Callie does, happy she's not the one that has to keep herself balanced as she feels Arizona's tongue expertly circling her clit.

Arizona continues her tongue's motions, grateful for Callie's arms around her thighs, anchoring her. The sounds previously muffled against a pillow are now vibrating against her sex, making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. She's shaking before long, sensitive from their shower, and from the utterly mindblowing things Callie Torres does with her tongue.

Callie's close, so close. She can barely keep her sounds down as Arizona's tongue flickers against her clit. She's coming before she even realizes, working through the waves of pleasure so that Arizona can get there too. And when she does, Callie hears the muffled moans, the soft cries of her name. Oh God this woman.

Arizona scoots off of Callie, moving so that she can rescue the kicked off covers and bring them back to their cooling bodies. She loves snuggling with Callie like this. There's no safer place to spend an afterglow- or anytime, really.

"Hi," Callie smiles.

"Mm," Arizona replies as she presses a kiss to Callie's shoulder.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to keep the smug grins down around your parents tomorrow."

"Try," Arizona says sternly.

"I'm kidding," Callie giggles.

Arizona shakes her head, grinning all the while. "As much as I'm sure all smiles will be appreciated, let's keep the dirty ones to ourselves."

"Fair enough," Callie yawns.

"Mm, we should sleep. I'm sure The Colonel has another round of interrogation for you tomorrow."

"I think I'm prepared, since he grilled me pretty well while you and your mom were putting the kids to bed."

Arizona kisses Callie's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, the brunette pulls Arizona in closer. "You're worth it."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Trepidation (4/?)

**Authors**: **a_windsor** and **roughian**(windsorian! back in action!)

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Summary**: Arizona's parents arrive for a visit just as she contemplates taking the next step in her relationship with Callie (and the kids).  
><strong><br>Author's Note: **It's been a long time. (Longer than we want to admit! Don't tell us how long!) But here is a new chapter. Thank you so much for both your patience and your constant reminders that you love this story and you deserve an ending. This isn't the ending though! We're still chugging along on the other chapters. Chapter 5 is about half-written.

* * *

><p>Barbara Robbins wakes to the sounds of a little boy in distress. Once a mother, always a mother, and she was so often alone with the children when Arizona and Timothy were young, that her motherly instincts are particularly strong. She slips out of bed to the doorway, expecting to see Calliope, the woman that has captured her daughter's heart, creeping down the hall to comfort a twin.<br>Instead, she sees her daughter, shooing her partner back into the room they share, with a whispered:  
>"No, sleep. You had surgery all day. I'll bring him to bed if he can't settle down."<p>

Arizona disappears down the hall, and not five seconds later, the toddler's sobbing has subsided. Arizona quickly reemerges with a twin on her hip, rocking him gently.

"Gavosaurus rex, _what _is wrong, bubba?"

The boy's response is muffled from where he buries his face in her shoulder, but Barbara does make out a distinct, plaintive "Sona" in there.

"Oh, that does sound like a yucky dream. But you know that Mami and I always double check for monsters when we tuck you in, and Daddy at his house. We wouldn't ever let you sleep in a monster room."

Barbara is struck with a realization.

Her daughter is a _mother_. Oh, Arizona may quibble over technicalities like "step" and "not married" and "just a year", but she is a mother.

Most women, Barbara assumes, have these moments with their daughters in delivery rooms or newborn nurseries. That, however, does not make this moment any less real or any more magical. Barbara's moment is in a dark hallway as Arizona hums a lullaby in Gavin Hunt's ear and waltzes him in time to it, the boy clinging possessively to her in full faith that she'll chase those monsters away.

Barbara finally catches enough of the song to place it, and she grabs the door frame to steady herself. It's the same one she used to sing to her own towheaded children when they fussed. She wipes away her tears, happy ones, and retreats from the doorway, hearing only a faint "Love you, Gavin," as Arizona carries the boy back to bed.

When she told Arizona that these were grandkids, she'd meant it, but part of her also meant: "because it's as close as I'm going to get". She knows now, all doubt retreated, that Allegra, Gavin, and Angus are not _approximations_ of grandchildren, but the actual thing, as much a part of Arizona as if she'd birthed them herself.

Barbara crawls back into bed and drifts off with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>One thing is clear. While the children are still confused as to what to call the Colonel and Mrs. Robbins exactly (they've sort of settled on Sona's Mommy and Sona's Daddy when pressed), they absolutely adore both Barbara and Daniel. They learn that Barbara is great for cuddling, and the Colonel for wrestling, although Barbara is also good for a few games of tag and hide-and-seek and Daniel for a nap on the couch.<p>

So while things have settled into a nice groove between the Robbins and the kids, and even Callie and Barbara (who has cornered the former to learn all about her), there is still some tension between the Colonel and Calliope. She is stuck in a constant state of waiting for the other shoe to drop, for his next round of interrogation to start.

* * *

><p>It comes one afternoon, the fourth day of their visit, while Arizona, Barbara, and the kids kick a soccer ball around the backyard and Callie takes a moment catch up on some bills and what not. As she writes the mortgage payment check, she's reminded of Arizona's living situation. She wants to ask, but she figures now isn't the time.<p>

"We have some common wisdom in the Marines, Calliope."

The panic clenches in her stomach, but she straightens her spine, preparing for his next onslaught and ignoring the way he says her name so much like her father.

"Colonel."

"When a man cheats on the woman he had an affair with, no one is surprised."

Callie swallows hard. She's heard this all before; her mother was never one to hold back on the judgmental gossip.

"Do you know why no one is surprised? Because once someone's unfaithful once, it's easy to do it again."

"Colonel Robbins..."

"What assurances do I have that you will not cast aside my daughter as easily as you have cast aside your husband?"

"_Easily?_" Callie explodes. "Nothing about this has been _easy_. But your daughter is worth it. I love her. And _yes_, I was unfaithful to my husband-" It still shocks and hurts to admit that. "But because Arizona awakened a part of me that forgot what it mean to actually be in love with someone, to choose someone who understood and loved all of me, not just a convenient part."

"Your words are pretty, Calliope, but my experience has taught me that-"

"Dad!"

Arizona surveys the scene she just walked in on: her father in fierce lecture mode and Callie, arms over her chest, seething and protective all at once.

"What is going on here?" she demands.

She doesn't wait for an answer, though, the anger seizing her heart and squeezing courage out of her.

"Upstairs, right now, _Colonel_."

She marches him up the stairs, double time, and slams the guest room door once they are inside.

"What is your problem? You do _not_ get to come into her house and berate and interrogate her like a misbehaving grunt. You are a guest in our home and-"

"An affair, Arizona!" the Colonel finally exclaims. He's been holding it in for months, so it explodes from him with more force than intended.

Arizona recoils as if hit.

"I simply thought I raised you with more honor than that. Calliope is lovely, and the life you have built together with her children is wonderful, it really is. Your mother is over the moon, and I promise you that in whatever time I have with them, I will love Allegra and the boys as my own. But this life, this relationship, is forever tainted by the way it started. You have moved into another man's home, into his place in his bed, at his dinner table, perhaps even with his children-"

Arizona fights her tears enough to object: "Owen is still their dad. They still love him more than anyone."

Daniel nods; even the Colonel knows now to concede a point he has no evidence to back up.

"So that's what this is about," Arizona realizes. "This is about Owen."

"Major Hunt is suffering through something extremely trying, and he suffers because he served his country and laid his life on the line so that we can be free, Arizona. What he needed was the sympathy and patience of those around him, not someone seducing his wife away from him."

"Dad!"

"It's about more than Major Hunt. It's about building a life with someone who has already broken their vows once, Arizona. And you don't even have vows to protect you."

"Our relationship is none of your business," Arizona defends, his words cutting deeper than she would ever want to admit.

"I am your father."

"And I am a grown woman. Now I'm going to go help get dinner on the table, and you're going to stay up here until you can be polite, and civil, and downright charming."

She doesn't look back or make eye contact, because she's already shaking as she leaves. She just yelled at _The Colonel_.

Downstairs, Arizona gets the shaking somewhat under control and smiles too brightly when kissing Callie's cheek. She offers to set the table. They don't talk about Daniel, because Gavin chooses that moment to run in and start talking a mile a minute about the sins Allegra has committed against him. Arizona listens, nods, and mediates while Callie finishes their stir fry.

They fall into bed, exhausted and stressed, and another day of the Robbinses' visit to Seattle passes.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Owen demands.<p>

Arizona sighs, exhaling her first puff.

"That is a cigarette," she says as she takes her second and final drag and then crushes the barely burned butt into the ashtray.

Owen gives a stern glare. "You smoke?"

"Only occasionally. Not in front of the kids," she promises. "Or around them. Or when I will be around them without taking three showers."

Owen nods.

"I was known to light one or two, in the desert. What's the occasion?"

"My parents are here. My dad is being hard on Callie."

"Why?" Owen asks honestly. He assumes all in-laws would love Cal the way his mother had fawned over her.

"The whole adultery thing," Arizona admits with a wince. Owen gives an answering flinch.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to be talking to about this."

"No, probably not," Arizona admits.

But she looks so lost, so torn up. His children adore her, his ex-wife is head over heels for her still, a year later, and he has found that he actually does really like the woman, despite the whole "aided in the end of his marriage" thing. So he sits down on the bench.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"He is worried I'm just a rebound, a place holder. A midlife crisis."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah."

"Callie never does anything with half her heart. She is all in, or all out. And she is all in with you, Robbins."

"She was all in with you, until she wasn't."

"That's different," Owen shakes his head.

"How? You two were together for years. You had kids, a house, a life. We don't even have that much to keep us together."

"With me, Callie was all in for the _life_. With you? She's all in for you. She wanted you more." He looks her over. "But you have to be all in, too."

"Not keeping an escape valve?" she laughs.

"What?"

"My lease. On my apartment. It's up, pretty much now. I think I'm going to let it go."

"Don't you live close to the hospital? Is it nice? What's the rent on it?"

"Oh yeah, let's just completely switch places," Arizona deadpans.

"Fair point," Owen chuckles. "Callie's tough, you know. She can take whatever your dad is dishing out."

"I know. I know. I should probably go take those three showers."

"You do that."

Arizona stands and heads to the door, turning to look back at the man.

"Hey, Owen?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry that I fell in love with Calliope, because it's the best thing I've ever done with my life. But that you got hurt in the process. That things were out of order. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Owen says gruffly. "About the order."

Arizona nods.

"Hug the kids for me," Owen orders. "After the showers."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Sona!" rings across the kitchen in a chorus as the kids run to hug her at the garage door.<p>

She hugs them all once, then pauses dramatically and does it again.

"Those are from Daddy," she informs them.

The trio laughs.

"You saw Daddy?" Allegra asks.

"I did!" Arizona says brightly as she herds the brood towards the living room.

"Well, hug 'im back for us if you see him again."

Arizona laughs at that visual.

"Okay, but you'll probably see him first. He's picking you up tomorrow for baseball."

Allegra smiles and veers off to join Barbara on the couch while the boys still hang from Arizona's legs and babble on about their day.

"Hey," Callie says gently, peeling Gus off of her thigh and lifting him to her hip. She kisses her briefly. "Guess what we're doing?"

"What?"

"Baby pictures," Callie grins.

"Aw, great! I love when we bring out Legs and the Monsters' baby books."

"Oh no, dear," Barbara speaks up from her place cuddling Allegra on the couch. "_Your_ baby pictures."

Gavin, still scrambling up her leg, giggles evilly.

* * *

><p>Owen Hunt is usually a prompt man. It's something Callie is glad didn't go away in her choice of new partner, especially because the rigid adherence to time pushed her to be way more punctual as well.<p>

So she sits with Allegra on the stoop knowing Owen will be here in precisely two minutes, dipping plastic wands into cheap bubbles and blowing them out toward the driveway. Allegra tries fruitlessly to focus enough to send one, large bubble toward the yard, but they keep popping right before their launch, frustrating the young girl.

Callie laughs, content with her barrage of smaller (but still great) bubbles as they watch a familiar black Lexus pull into the driveway. Owen gets out, clad in his baseball gear, and Allegra shoots up from the stoop and abandons her bubbles.

"Daddy!" she cries as she races toward him, her mitt falling out of her lap.

Callie scoops up the bubbles before they become a mess and caps them, walking toward her ex-husband and their daughter who is climbing up him like a koala.

"Games are at 3:00 and 5:00," he explains to Callie. "And then we'll probably do pizza with the other kids, and I'll have her home by 9:00 or so?"

Handing their daughter her baseball glove, Callie smiles. "Take your time. And, remember to let daddy put your sunblock on."

"I know, I know," Allegra sighs.

"Have fun, hit a bunch of home runs for me."

Allegra, still working out the whole "swinging the bat without twirling in a full circle" thing, lays her head on her dad's shoulder and looks doe-eyed at her mother. "I wish you were gonna come too, Mami."

Callie eyes Owen for a second and then Allegra. "Yes, I know, amor, but Arizona's mommy and daddy are still here and I want to show them a good time in Seattle."

As if on cue, Colonel Robbins comes around the corner, sweat soaking through his grey t-shirt as he finishes out his daily run. He stops himself as he sees the sight, not sure what to make of it, but then upon seeing the man that looked inexplicably familiar and Allegra in somewhat matching gear, puts two-and-two together.

Callie wishes the earth would swallow her whole.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," Colonel Robbins says with a ghost of a smile as he makes his way to the bottom of the driveway where the trio are standing. "You must be Major Owen Hunt."

"I am, sir," Owen nods as he wrangles a free hand.

"Colonel Daniel Robbins," the greying man says as he briefly shakes Owen's hand. "Forgive me, I've just been on my run."

"It's no trouble," Owen smiles. "I'm sorry to keep this short, but we'll miss the first inning- game is across town."

"Well, best of luck to the team," the Colonel smiles. "Goodbye Allegra."

The little one waves.

"And nice to meet you, Major Hunt."

"Likewise, sir."

The Colonel begins walking toward the house, within earshot of the conversation still occurring.

"Well, call me after the game, okay? I want to hear about everything!" Callie says excitedly.

"I'm sure we'll FaceTime you; keep the iPad ready," Owen jokes.

"Aye, aye," Callie salutes.

"Tell Arizona I said hi," Owen says genuinely.

"I will when she gets home from her errands with her mom and Gus and Gav."

"Sounds good, but we've gotta go," Owen explains as he sets Allegra down and opens the back seat, where her booster seat awaits.

"See you guys! Good luck!" Callie says, watching Allegra hop into the seat with a wave as Owen checks the buckle before getting into the driver's seat, pulling into the street and heading off down the block.

Callie smiles at the street, glad that Allegra still has her dad (and third base coach) to take her to baseball games. This was a lot better than she ever could have dreamed. Owen was a fantastic man, because Callie truly wasn't sure what she would have done had the situation been reversed.

Making her way back to the house, a sense of dread overcomes her lightheartedness. When she opens the front door, she hears the upstairs shower running and breathes.

Perhaps she could slip out for a little, do a few errands under the guise of shopping in preparation for dinner. But then she remembers the Colonel and Barbara offered to buy dinner tonight and changing plans probably wouldn't go over very well.

_Suck it up_, Callie thinks to herself. _It's three more days. _

The shower stops quickly and Callie once again curses the Colonel for his efficiency. She knows he will be dressed and prim within moments and then in her kitchen making awkward small talk, or worse, simply staring at her with all the words that have gone unsaid while he eats his sensible after-workout snack.

_Ugh_.

Callie takes the time to unload the dishwasher, slowly, hoping that the sight of her in the middle of a task will send the Colonel to read in the garden or something. It's not that she dislikes him, but the constant scrutiny wears her down, and she realizes how lucky she was that Owen's mother loved her and also did a pretty great job of giving them space. She's a family gal for certain, but everyone has their limits.

As she's placing the clean silverware into its respective place in the drawer, she hears the Colonel coming down the stairs. Sighing to herself, she continues her task, determined not to let the feeling bother her so much even though it's eating away at her as much as she doesn't want to admit it.

"Calliope," he says gently. "Hello. How was your morning at work?"

"Oh, hello sir," She says as the spoon in her hand drops with a clatter. "Not too bad. Nothing out of the ordinary- just a few scheduled procedures, honestly."

"I am happy to hear it."

Callie smiles, trying to soften the still-lingering tension, knowing how much the Colonel enjoys his post-workout meal. "Would you like something to eat?"

"That's okay, perhaps a glass of water."

Callie goes about getting him a clean glass and adding ice, flipping on the fancy water filter on the tap that Arizona insisted they needed. "Good run?"

"It was. I forgot how much I love Seattle in the spring."

"It's beautiful," Callie agrees as she hands the Colonel his water.

After taking a hearty swig, the Colonel sets his glass down and glances at Callie. "Your ex husband seems like a very good man."

Callie cringes internally, but does her best to keep her composure. "He is."

"It's good that he still gets to see the children," he adds.

"Of course, they are his children too," Callie says, feeling her hackles rise.

The Colonel diffuses the situation with a dimpled smile that is not unlike the one belonging to the woman Callie is in love with.

"So, what position does Allegra play any way? She seems very coordinated for her age."

"Ah, third base sometimes, but they rotate. Honestly, I think Allegra would like to sit in the outfield and make bracelets from braided grass."

The Colonel has to laugh at that. "Have you ever seen Arizona play sports? It's very similar. There was this one time..."

tbc


End file.
